The worst summer of my life
by guardianangel94
Summary: Clary is a normal student in St.Xaviers High but when the new boy enters her life and nobody realises who he really is what happens when her best friend tells her a secret he kept for two years. Read to find out AU/AH (The second chapter was the wrong one sorry now everything is in the right place)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: English is not my first language so iam sorry for spelling mistakes  
**

**This is my first fanfiction so anything I can do better please tell me**

_**Disclaimer: I don´t own the Mortal Instruments**_

It all started with this annoying torture device. It wouldn´t stopp. God dammit I hate my alarmclock.

I knew I had to get up or my brother would wake me … So I get up throw an old paint splatterd

shirt on and some shorts. On my way out I grab my messenger bag and my keys and make my way

to my motorcycle, a new Kawasaki Ninja ZX 6R in black, and drive to school. When I get to school

I park and make my way inside to my locker. My best girlriend Isabell is already waiting there for

me. We´ve known each other since we were in first grade she moved here with her familiy that

includes her blood related brothers Alec and Max, her parents Robert and Maryse Lightwood and

her adoptive brother Jace Herondale. They are like a second family to me since my parents aren´t

home that much and my brother is a jerk whoo doesn´t care one bit about anything.

When I finally reach my locker I quickly get my math books and put the rest of my stuff inside it.

Then Izzy says „Hey Clary, have you heard about the new boy going here?"

„No Izzy you know I don´t care about gossip" I answer with an eye roll. „That way you are never

getting a boyfriend!" „Ugh Izzy not again I don´t..." And suddenly I am lifted by two strong arms

and thrown over the shoulders of a boy. When I realise who it is I scream at him „JACE

HERONDALE LET ME DOWN NOW!" He just chuckls and says „ No because then we would

be late to math and you don´t want to come late to Mr. Santiagos class or do you?" with that said he

continues his walk to our math class. At the second the late bell rings he reaches the classroom

but instead of letting me down he carries to my seat and takes his seat right next to mine. Nobody

even glances our way, every one is used to this. Suddenly the door is throw shut really loudly and

that is really unusual for Mr. Santiago since he is the quitest teacher in the whole school so ever-

body is quit astonished when a young man is standing in front of us and introduces him as

Mr. Blackthorn.

**I hoped you liked it please review and tell me if you liked it and what I can do better**


	2. Chapter 2

„Oh my god no! What is he doing here?" I whisperd to Jace. „You know him?" „You don´t

remember? He has been working for my dads company a few years ago! I told you he was a big jerk

and nearly ruined the company because he didn´t show for the meeting with this big company from

spain." „The guy who hit his children? And still kept them because nobody could prove it?" „Yeah

that guy" I whisperd annoyed. „What are you two whispering about?" Jace said, being the idot he is

„We just wonderd were Mr Santiago is cause you know he is supposed to be teaching us" „ Well as

you can see Mr. Santiago isn´t here so be quiet and listen!" He nearly shouted. The rest of the

school passed rather uneventful. When the last bell rang I was running to my locker and tock my

stuff and headed out in the parking lot without running into anyone but when I got to my bike my

friends were waiting for me „How do you guys even do that I was out the door when the bell

rang !" „We have longer legs than you don´t be sad." Jace said really anoyed yeah I did say it every

day but I just couldn´t get over it. „Clary you are coming over we need to go shopping I need

clothes for my trip to my aunt in Portland!" „Izzy I can´t I promised Simon to come with him cause

he still needs to be beaten at COD he doesn´t belive I will kick his ass" „But you are coming

tomorrow no excuses!" „Alright I don´t have a choice anyway..." „ Hey Clary can I come with you

to kick Simons ass?" „ Yeah sure. You don´t mind do you?" „No but then Maia and Jordan are

coming too" „Alright I meet you there" Then I realised what was standing next to my bike a shining

new Yamaha R6 „ Who´s is that?" „That would be mine" I suddenly realised what Jace was holding

in his hands a helmet „Oh my god this is yours since when do you drive?" „Since I can´t stand

riding in a car with these two!" He pointed at Izzy and Alec. „ What did they do?" „We just asked

him when he finally would tell you..." Alec had clamped his hand over Izzys mouth. „What are you

suppopsed to tell me Jace?" „Ähem I going to tell you later" With tthat said he got on his bike and

drove off „ Okay that was strange what is he suppossed to tell me?" „ Uhm Izzy we need to go and

you know we promised!" With that they left with simon in tow and drove off to drop Simon off and

go home. I shook my head in annoyance and drove off to Simon to kick his ass and to find out what

Jace wouldn´t tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to Simons I immediately parked my bike and went inside. I found Simon and Jace in the

kitchen and heard them talking „You have to tell her or she will never forgive you!" „I know but I

can´t what if..." At that point I couldn´t take it anymore and marched into the kitchen and asked

them „What is it that you won´t tell me?" „Clary I... I will be gone the whole summer" „WHAT?!

And you could´t tell me earlier but that isn´t that immportant that you would keep it a secret" I

didn´t miss the look between Simon and Jace but I don´t know what it means. „Yeah well I just

don´t want to leave you here all alone because we all will be gone" „Really after all these years you

still think I can´t protect myself? God you are so annoying! I am sorry Si but I am going home."

With that said I storm out hop on my bike and drive home. When I am home I see me mother

packing some stuff im a suitcase. „ Mum are you going on a vacation?" „Yeah well Jonathan and I

are driving to your grandma but Luke promised you can live with him till we get back" I stare at my

mother and when sunk in what she said I run to my room and changed into running clothes and took

of into the woods behind our house. I don´t stop running until it started to get dark. When I get

home my mother is nowhere to be seen as is my brother I wander into the kitchen to get somthing to

drink and there I find a note „Jonathan and I are gone out to eat there is leftover pizza in the fridge

if you are hungry. We are going to talk tomorroow so come home after school. Love Mum". I put

the piza in the microwave and when it is hot enough I eat the pizza and put my dish in the

dishwascher head up into my room take some clothes and go in the bathroom to take a shower.

When I am done I do my homework when my phone starts ringing I look at the caller ID and see

that it´s Jace since I don´t want to talk to him I hit ignore finish my hoework and go to bed.

The next morning I wake up before my alarm starts that is really unusual. I just put on some jeans

shorts and a old band shirt and my old black converse and head downstairs. Eat some cereals and

hop on my I reach the school Jace is waiting near my usual spot since I came early I am

lucky and park a bit away from Jace but I know I can´t avoid him for long so I wait for him to catch

up to me „Clary I am really sorry about yesterday I know you can protect yourself I just don´t like it

that you are all alone for the most of the summer!" „I won´t be by myself I am staying at Luke´s till

my mom get´s back."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for the reviews I just wanted to know if anybody is interested in this story going on._**

**_I don´t own TMI only the plot of this story. Thanks for reading._**

* * *

Isabella is already witing for me when school is over and with her is a boy with black hair and black

eyes, since I don´t regonise him I ask Izzy who he is. "That is Sebastian the new boy I told you

about ,remember?" "Yeah I remember. Hi nice to meet you I am Clary." After an awkward silence

since nobody knows what to say Izzy tells me to meet her at the mall in one hour for our shopping

trip. So I hop on my bike to ride home and tell my mom that Izzy and I will go shopping. Like

always my mom gives me some money since she thinks she can by my love with money. When I

reachthe mall Izzy is already waiting for me and we head inside and when three hours are passed we

decide to go to Takis our favorite restaurant and we tell the others to meet us there.

When we arrived there Maia, Jordan, Simon, Alec and Magnus were waiting for us. "Hey guys

Were is Jace?" "Hi Clary nice to see you too. Jace told us he will come later and he has a surprise

for us." "Sorry Si. I am just surprised since he is normaly the first one here" After that we order

food and after ten minutes jace showes up with a girl holding his hand. "Hey guys this is my

girlfriend..." "Aline I know. Sorry guys I have to go my mother is waiting for me" with that I stand

up and walk away then I hear Jace say "How does she know Aline?" then I am out the door and let

the tears flow Jace knows what she has done to me a few years back. Well since I said I had to go

home I walk in the direction of my house but then I remember a little pond near my home and I

have my sketchpad with me so I decide to go there and sketch. But when I go there I see someone

alreaady sitting there.I don´t want to interrupt I turn around but with my luck I step on a twig and

the person turns around and I realise it´s Sebastian the new boy.

"Oh hey Clary right?" "Yeah I don´t mean to disturb you I just come here when I need some time

alone " "That´s alright. If you don´t mind me asking why do you need some time alone?" "No I don

´t mind you asking it´s just that my best friend has a girfriend and she did some pretty nasty stuff to

me some time back and he knows that and he is with her, but he knows what she did to me and he is

the only one I ever told to waht happend back then. Oh sorry I didn´t mean to ramble like that "

"Nah that´s alright are you sure he knows it´s the same girl?" "Yeah I am sure there is only one girl

called Aline Penhallow" "Are you telling me that Jace Herondale is your best friend?""Yes he is but

how do you know that?" "Aline is my cousin she moved here with my family since here parents did

wanted her to mover out." "Oh. But why would her parents to move out?" "Sorry but that I can´t

tell you you have to ask her yourself but if you are who I think you are I don´t think she would tell

you." Just when I wanted to ask him what he means with that my phone rings and when I see who is

calling me I get rather angry.


End file.
